Slughorn's Christmas Party
by moonliteshdow
Summary: What would have happened if Ron and Hermione really had gone to Slughorn's party together? R/Hr
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again folks, yet another party fic. This time it's Ron and Hermione at Slughorn's (minus Lavender Brown and Cormac McClaggen – although I might throw them in somewhere for good measure!)_

Slughorn's Christmas Party

Chapter One - Worst Suspicions Confirmed

Hermione could sense Ron watching her; she could feel his gaze on her back as they packed away the equipment.

She wasn't at all surprised, especially considering what had just happened about half an hour ago. That is, she had asked him to Slughorn's Christmas party and he had accepted, though it hadn't been that simple. There had of course been an argument, something murderous and Harry Potter present at the time which seemed to be the default setting for any situation they got themselves into.

'Ugh, just for once can't we work with something that isn't going to scar us for life?' He asked the room in general as they took off their protective overalls.

'It's on the curriculum Ron, you can't expect them to teach us about it without having to get our hands dirty once in a while,' she retorted.

'Yeah well I'd just appreciate keeping my hands attached to my body, that's all I'm saying.'

Harry was paying no attention to them. Whether this was deliberate Hermione wasn't sure, he could lose his temper faster than Ron these days.

'Harry who are you taking to the party?'

'Luna.'

Ron started sniggering, 'She'll probably arrive dressed as a Crumple Horned Snorkack, you know what she's like.'

'She wouldn't would she?' Harry asked, frowning.

'No, she wouldn't,' Hermione affirmed, throwing a glare at Ron though she wasn't convinced, 'I'm sure she'll look lovely.'

'What are you wearing anyway?' Asked Ron, suddenly.

'_I'm_ coming as a Crumple Horned Snorkack,' Hermione looked derisively at him, 'You'll just have to wait and see. I haven't decided yet, I have a couple of nice dresses.'

'Are you doing that thing with your hair again?' He gestured to his own head, with a sort of twirl.

'You mean the Sleakeazy potion? Well... I suppose I could, it can sometimes be a bit unmanageable,' she said, self consciously patting her hair.

'Nah don't bother. It always looks alright to me,' He mumbled with a pink tinge on his cheeks.

Hermione stared at him; coming from Ron 'alright' was positively a compliment.

Harry cleared his throat loudly and they were just about to exit the greenhouse when Ron stopped.

'Harry mate, can you give us two minutes?'

Harry shrugged his shoulders and stalked off somewhat sullenly, reminding Ron of a much shorter, bespectacled Krum.

'Listen,' Ron said quietly, 'I just wanted to say... well... thanks for asking me to the party Hermione. I know you could have asked McClaggen if you wanted to go with somebody a bit more...'

'McClaggen? Why on Earth would I want to go with him, we've never even passed the time of day!'

'Well I didn't know you were taking the bloke you'd had the most words with did I? I can see why you're taking me then. I suppose you've spoken to me more than anyone else in school other than Harry, but most of those conversations involved the words sod off...'

'No they didn't! We're just a little high spirited with one another that's all!'

'Hermione we're always at each other's throats!'

'And why is that Ron Weasley?' Hermione demanded daring him to answer the question they both knew the answer to.

'Because... because... well it's not as though I don't like you, it's just that we have this tendency to get on each other's nerves a bit...'

'A bit?' Hermione threw her head back in contempt, 'a lot Ron. A lot.'

As she said this she came closer to him. He automatically took a step back. Again, she moved closer and he began to blush and moved again.

'Don't you see why we have to keep arguing?' She said quietly, 'Because when we stop, we have to think about other things...'

Ron's eyes widened as Hermione suddenly became pink in the face herself and hoisted her bag a bit further up her shoulder.

'Let's go, we need to get some dinner.'

With that, they followed Harry's retreating figure back up to the castle, Ron lagging behind a little with a look on his face that suggested his worst suspicions had been confirmed.

_To be continued!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all my reviewers: Rhr4everhr, hundredtimes, cybercol, ObsessedRHShipper, master999, oochey, BookWorm77071 and DarthEdocsil. You all rock._

_We're not quite at the party yet, I wanted to have a few more chapters building up to it but hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy!_

Chapter Two

The Curious Incident of the Trousers in the Daytime

No sooner had Slughorn announced his party than people were starting to act weirdly. Suddenly, there was a great deal of note passing in classrooms and people were walking around wearing more makeup than Japanese Geishas. Professor McGonagall, in a fit of irrationality not only confiscated all makeup but attempted to ban parchment until she realised that no work would get done.

After two days of listening to laughing from girls, appreciative chuckling at unfunny things by Slughorn and even Peeves' giggling (with the completely unrelated knowledge of all the cups he'd stuck to the ceiling in the trophy room), Ron became almost incredulous when Harry started laughing to himself on Wednesday morning. Ron's theory that Harry had gone insane was not really helped by the fact that Lavender and Parvati were laughing in an identical manner in the background.

'Alright, what's going on?' He demanded of Harry.

'What?'

'I can't stand two more days of this, it's like someone's spilt a cauldron of cheering charms all over the place. I mean, it's only a party!'

The party was only two days away and Harry, who was attending with Luna, had just received a note from her.

'It's only something Luna's written - here,' and he passed Ron the note.

Ron's frown gradually turned to a smile as he looked at a drawing of a Redcap and read aloud Luna's handwriting underneath:

'_Harry, as we are near the dungeons for Professor Slughorn's party, I'm sure you are aware that we need to keep an eye out for Redcaps. They lurk in dark places where there's been bloodshed,'_...

'Well that's pretty much everywhere you've ever been Harry...' He grinned.

'Luna's brilliant, but we're hardly at risk of being ambushed by a gang of Redcaps at a Christmas party.'

'I dunno,' said Ron, 'I wouldn't put it past Snape to set a few loose. Or even Hagrid – except he'd have invited them for drinks.'

Harry snorted onto his parchment as Hermione came through the portrait hole and announced her arrival by dropping her books heavily onto the table and glaring for added effect.

'What?' asked Ron, who had quickly retracted his hands from the table.

'We've got Double Potions now Ron, that's what!'

'Just when I was beginning to enjoy myself. Still, it's only a couple of hours and then we can enjoy some well earned relaxation...'

_Three hours later..._

'I trust you know why you are here?' Professor McGonagall's glasses flashed dangerously across the room at Ron and Hermione as they appeared for their detention.

'Yes Professor,' Ron and Hermione both answered, though Ron's was more of a mumble.

It had been the bog standard corridor scenario that resulted in Snape walking passed the moment that Gryffindor hexed Slytherin, though Slytherin had of course started it. In the Potions lesson that followed, Malfoy could be seen walking around in his boxers as someone had "accidently" spilt an invisibility potion onto his trousers.

'I take no pride whatsoever in seeing my students in detention. I'm extremely disappointed in you both. I do of course realise that Malfoy has never been the easiest of classmates to get along with, but I was hoping by now that you could at least share the same room without putting curses on one another's trousers.'

Professor McGonagall did not look remotely entertained, though Ron was struggling to keep a straight face.

'As I trust the pair of you, I am going to leave you to the work I set,' she nodded to Hermione in particular, 'though I trust when I return, that there will be no-one wandering the room without trousers on...' and she shut the door briskly, which was lucky as Ron chose that moment to laugh loudly.

Hermione began scribbling furiously on the piece of parchment in front of her. Ron cast her a furtive glance, then starting chewing on his pencil and shuffling his feet under the table. After about five minutes of this, Hermione sighed loudly and edged her chair towards him.

Ron sat up straight and stared ahead, slightly startled as her arm brushed his.

'Well?'

'Well what?' Ron asked, trying not to think about her arm against his.

'When are you going to start writing?'

'Er... well the thing is I...' He began, but abruptly stopped as he turned his head and came face to face with her, 'Er...'

After a few minutes it was quite clear that Ron's brain had ceased to function.

'Look Ron, Professor McGonagall put us in here for a reason!'

'It's not my fault Malfoy's trousers disapparated Hermione!'

'Trousers can't disapparate Ron!' Hermione scolded, though she knew he was only joking.

'For what it's worth I'm sorry we're stuck in here for two hours alright? I mean Harry's probably living it up in the common room at this very moment and we're doing lines but it could be worse...'

Hermione smiled despite herself. The very idea of Harry 'living it up' in the common room for one thing was amusing.

'You could be stuck in here with Malfoy...'

Hermione shuddered and Ron grinned.

'Horrible thought isn't it? Anyway, what have you got for question one?' and he leant over her parchment to look at her answer.

'Ron! It's bad enough I practically do your homework for you, now I have to help you cheat in detention as well?' She moved her chair away a little dramatically, sitting as far away as she could near the wall.

'Do I smell or something?' Ron raised an eyebrow at the distance she'd gone.

When he got no reply he sighed and started trying to answer the question. He knew McGonagall would never let him out of the classroom otherwise.

After fifteen minutes of silence Hermione walked over to the rear of the classroom but Ron didn't notice, busy as he was scribbling his answer.

Hermione had gotten thirsty so she went to a larger table behind all the others and conjured up a jug of water, pouring herself some into a glass. She then wandered up behind Ron, wondering how on Earth he'd remained quiet for so long.

Reading the parchment over his shoulder she could tell he'd really tried to answer the question properly. Unfortunately, her thoughts were soon interrupted by the aroma of his hair and aftershave. He smelt really nice... She was looking at his hair and had this sudden desire to run her hands through it; she'd always loved the colour. Maybe she'd get a chance to do it on Friday night at the party...

'Aagh! Get it off! Get if off!' He jumped up, brushing his hair.

He looked over at her seat, finding it empty.

'Hermione? There's a bloody great spider wandering around here somewhere!'

Then he turned around and ceased whirling his arms around when he saw her standing there.

'What are you doing back there?'

She blushed and lowered her hand down slowly as it had still been raised in the act of touching his hair.

When she didn't speak Ron watched her hand fall as if captivated.

'It wasn't a spider?' He realised slowly.

'No,' she said in a small voice, 'sorry, I was looking over your shoulder at your writing and I must have brushed your hair by mistake.'

Ron cleared his throat and laughed shakily, rubbing the back of his hair.

'That's alright. I'm just relieved there isn't a spider walking around here big enough to be wearing boots.'

They continued to stare at one another. Peeves glided in and cackling loudly, stuck a trophy to the ceiling with chewing gum but they took no notice.

'I suppose we'd better...' Began Hermione, gesturing to the parchment awkwardly.

'Yeah we need to...'

'Yeah.' And they sat down quickly, embarrassed.

One hour and several furtive glances at one another later McGonagall ended the detention and enquired as to how they'd missed the _five_ trophies that were now hanging from the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks very much to my reviewers kjc1123, Mina, Alice, hundredtimes, AbSim7, BookWorm77071, Yema and rhr4everhr! You're all stars – I'm glad you're enjoying it. Sorry it's been a while since the last chapter – reality gets in the way most of the time :D Anyway – it's time for some more madness..._

Chapter Three - Thank Crunchie It's Friday

Friday morning dawned with slightly more insanity than usual. Peeves had found McGonagall's pile of confiscated makeup and had written the word "Knickers" across a poster in the Transfiguration classroom with someone's eyeliner.

'When I see Professor Slughorn I must remember to thank him,' she said dangerously as Seamus attempted to use a scouring spell to remove the offending lettering in class that morning.

Harry thought it was hard to tell who was more nervous about this party – himself, Ron or Hermione. Ron hadn't mentioned the party since Malfoy made kissy faces at him in the Great Hall on the previous morning and Hermione was showing her tension by accidently denting holes through her parchment in class whenever someone spoke about remotely connected subjects like 'balloons'.

Harry, who hadn't got Ron and Hermione's nerves about the party in the sense that he didn't fancy his date, was still slightly worried about what she would be wearing.

Ron had said earlier 'Look on the bright side. I suppose even if she does turn up dressed as a Crumple Horned Snorkack at least it'll be a talking point.'

As it was the last day of term there were no afternoon classes, so the trio decided to go outside and have a wander around. They were all overdue a visit to Hagrid and in any case, Ron looked so pale Harry thought he would be better off throwing up outside rather than inside, where Filch was patrolling the corridors like the Grim Reaper.

Hagrid greeted them all with his booming voice, and Ron, who had just been knocked over by Fang, had to extricate himself from several pumpkins.

'Oops! Sorry 'bout tha' Ron – he's only playing yeh know. Yeh alrigh' are yeh?'

'No harm done,' Ron muttered, though secretly knowing that Hagrid would defend ten blast ended skrewts had they done the same thing.

'So,' Hagrid began as they were all tucking in to biscuits and tea five minutes later, 'Who are yeh all goin' with tonight?'

Hermione dropped the biscuit tin and Ron choked on the first mouthful of his tea. Hagrid looked in confusion at Harry who was also looking awkwardly at the other two. The reactions were rather like a bunch of thirteen year olds and Hagrid thought he'd momentarily stepped back in time.

'I'm going with Luna,' Harry admitted without embarrassment, and then looked questioningly at the other two who had gone very quiet, 'And well...'

'We're going together,' Ron interjected in a would-be-indifferent air, gesturing between himself and Hermione.

Hagrid opened his mouth to respond but Fang started making a funny choking sound in the corner; it looked like he was ill.

'Not in 'ere Fang! Have yeh eaten something funny? Outside and eat some grass...' and he opened the door for the dog to go out.

'That's an encouraging response,' Ron said darkly, 'someone retching in the doorway.'

Hermione glared at Ron and Harry smirked behind his mug but Hagrid closed the door and beamed.

'No, no, tha's great!' said Hagrid and Harry knew that he, like everyone else hearing this mind numbing news, was secretly thinking "about time".

Ron and Hermione both blushed and Harry knew it was the first of many today.

They passed an enjoyable couple of hours at Hagrid's then went back up to the castle where they spent the remainder of the afternoon in the Gryffindor common room.

Ron was losing chess for the first time in his life and he didn't seem to care. He kept glancing at Hermione who was obliviously completing her potions homework while Harry's pieces practically destroyed his.

After the fifth game, Harry's success was losing its novelty value and he looked at Ron who was nervously picking at his shirt sleeve.

'Look, shall we call it a day? I've won five times now...' Harry's voice trailed off as though this situation warranted no further explanation. Well it didn't, Harry would have been lucky to win one game had Ron's mind been in the right place.

'It's the one thing I'm good at.' Ron said suddenly and several first years that had just watched Harry's knight grind Ron's king into a fine powder looked incredulously at him.

'What?'

'Chess. It's the one thing I'm good at. Granddad Weasley taught me and I suppose it's the only talent I've got,' he explained despondently.

'No it isn't.' Hermione suddenly said, her eyes on her work.

'Eh?'

'It isn't the _only_ thing you're good at. We're all good at lots of things, we just don't realise it sometimes.'

'Alright,' Ron frowned, 'Name one other thing that I'm good at.'

'If you put the effort in you'd actually be good at your schoolwork – I mean, _really_ good Ron. I've seen you sometimes, and you put the effort in and well... it sounds better. If you had more confidence in yourself rather than copying my work you'd be alright.'

Ron's mouth had dropped open.

'Are you saying I'm good at schoolwork – I mean – without your help?'

'Yes. I've read over things hundreds of times for you and I don't know if you've noticed but just lately I'm making minimal corrections on your paper.'

'What?' Harry and Ron both looked shocked, as though she'd just told Ron he was closely related to Gilderoy Lockhart.

'You need more confidence in yourself!' scolded Hermione. 'And as for other things you're good at - don't downplay your loyalty and friendship to others. Ronald Weasley, I'd trust you with my life!'

Ron stared at her and shook his head.

'But that's how I feel about _you_.'

Realising the silence was spiralling and the other things his statement could mean, he hastily added -

'You know - that I'd trust you with my life.'

'Well I'm sorry Ron, but I can't give you _my_ confidence. It's something you have to build up for yourself.'

Gazing at her languidly, he said softly -

'I think you just have.'

Hermione looked at him for a moment then shyly tucked her hair behind her ear.

'I need to get ready for the party,' she announced, ducking her head and standing up.

Ron watched her walk up the stairs to the dormitory.

Harry coughed loudly and started to pack the chess pieces away.

'I suppose we better start getting ready too...'

'Right!' said Ron suddenly, 'How about a game of chess?'

'What have we just been playing for two hours?' Harry stared at him.

'Two hours? Come on, we've only had a few games haven't we?'

'We had five, and I won all of them!'

Ron grinned and Harry knew he wouldn't be winning again this afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

_A very, very big thank you to all my reviewers bleeeeblaaaaa, Yema, RoseFleur, pcamargo-brasil13, Torchwood Boy, kjc1123, Scrivensabre, ObsessedRHShipper and BookWorm77071 – and an extremely large apology for taking this long to post another chapter! I hope you can stick with me and forgive the long absence! I got some very positive reviews for my last chapter which was fantastic – I'm glad everyone enjoyed it so much. :D Anyway, enough of this and on to the party!_

Chapter Four - Arrival

Fifteen minutes before the party was due to start, Ron was pacing up and down in a military manner at the bottom of the dormitory stairs. Harry was watching him vaguely like a round of tennis but appeared very calm and collected; they'd all decided to meet Luna on the way to the dungeons.

Ron stopped pacing as Hermione descended the stairs carefully. She'd put a spell on her hair; it was still curly but had lost its bushiness and instead, looked shiny and sleek. Her cream coloured dress ended just above her knee and had a flowery patterned gathering on her left shoulder.

Ron's mouth opened then shut as she came to a halt in front of them. He tried again to say something but the words seemed to be stuck in his throat.

Harry, noticing the awkwardness, helpfully complimented her.

'You look nice Hermione.'

'Thanks, so do you,' she glanced quickly at his green dress robes but her attention was on Ron, expectantly.

Ron stuttered, breaking the silence, 'You... you look really nice.'

Hermione blushed shyly and smiled, 'I don't normally then?'

He stared at her, embarrassed but incredulous – he always found her pretty.

'I'm joking Ron...' Hermione smiled, 'and you look great.'

'Oh... thanks,' He blushed, but as Harry was standing uncomfortably near the portrait hole waiting for them, Ron held his arm out and she took it.

They met up with Luna in the entrance hall, and she was wearing a silver layered dress. Harry thought it could definitely have been worse, so was in better spirits as they made their way to the party in the complete absence of crumple horned snorkacks.

Slughorn was standing in the doorway to his office, his enormous breadth making it impossible to enter without greeting him first.

'Harry my boy!' He bellowed happily, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders.

'Hello Professor, good to see you,' Harry greeted him mechanically, looking quite uncomfortable. He was saved however, by Slughorn moving quickly on to Hermione.

'Miss Granger, you look delightful! And this is... Wemberley? And Miss Lovefool? Yes, welcome, welcome to you all. Come in and make yourselves at home – have some drinks!'

'Good idea,' Ron muttered as they made their way over to the drinks table, 'I think we'll need one to deal with this.'

'_Ron_!' Hermione scalded him as he handed her a butterbeer.

'What?'

'Can you at least act like you want to be here?' She looked offended.

'What are you on about? I was talking about _Slughorn_, not you...'

The room was packed; there must have been about one hundred witches and wizards all chattering and laughing. Trays were floating around the room with hor d'oeuvres on them, and the walls, ceiling and tables had been dressed with silky banners and materials.

'Oh look - vampires,' Luna stated conversationally as a group of pale men in dark clothing appeared to glide by, drinking a suspiciously red looking liquid from their goblets.

Hermione's eyes followed them across the room, 'Is that really...?'

'Don't want to know,' Ron looked alarmed, 'Let's stick together shall we?'

He put her arm through his and steered her firmly over to a corner table, pushing through all manner of people. Harry and Luna began to follow but were intercepted by Slughorn.

'Ron! Was there a motive in frogmarching me all the way over here?'

'No, I just wanted to sit down somewhere,' he said unaffected, and pulled a chair back for her to sit down.

Hermione blushed.

'Thank you, you really don't have to do that you know.'

Ron shrugged his shoulders, a pink tinge on his ears.

They both sat down and sipped their drinks. For about a minute they kept glancing at one another awkwardly before looking away and focusing on the rest of the room.

Harry and Luna were on the other side of the room; Harry forcing a smile beside Slughorn for a Daily Prophet photographer.

Unfortunately Cormac McClaggen and his date Lavender Brown were in the background of the shot with somewhat drunken looks on their faces and were unceremoniously ordered to sit down on the other side of the room until they sobered up.

'Look who's here. He's a right prat isn't he?' Ron frowned at the scene and clutched his drink tightly, 'He better not come over here trying anything...'

'Ron can I ask a favour?' Hermione suddenly let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.

Ron let go of the glass and stared at her, his expression softening, 'What?'

'Let's just have a nice night – no fights, losing your temper or me crying on a staircase... okay?'

Ron looked at her for a moment, 'You really think it's going to be like that again?'

'It's a worry, yes...' Hermione looked at him anxiously.

'Well... maybe if the Redcaps turn up...' He grinned.

Hermione laughed and had to put her drink down to avoid spilling it.

'And that would end with me crying on a staircase would it?'

'No but it might end with _me_ crying on a staircase,' Ron said in mock seriousness.

Hermione laughed again and Ron found himself staring at her; she was so beautiful.

As Hermione wiped her eyes she realised she was being observed very closely. Blushing, she looked shyly up at Ron's gaze. He swallowed as he felt her hand reach for his; he turned his over to let her hold it. Tingling was shooting right through them as they shared an intense eye contact.

Hermione broke their gaze by looking out at the various people on the dance floor and Ron followed. Cormac and Lavender had crept onto the dance floor and were dancing in a way that wouldn't have looked out of place in the circus, but this sight did little to distract Ron from what he knew Hermione wanted him to ask.

He cleared his throat and ventured, 'You er... want to dance?'

'Okay,' Hermione smiled.

Ron swallowed and then grinned nervously, standing up and holding his hand out for her, 'Okay...'

Having made their way through the other dancers, they reached the middle of the floor hand in hand and Ron looked stiffly down at Hermione as though he suddenly couldn't remember how to move his arms.

'Honestly Ron, have you forgotten McGonagall's dance lessons?'

'You're reminding me of _that_ fiasco now?' Ron looked at her incredulously.

Hermione sighed and in an irritable way she instructed him, 'Put your hand on my waist.'

Ron blushed thinking how he'd never really touched her that closely before, 'Are you sure?'

'Just do it Ron,'

'Right... and where do I er...' He gestured helplessly with his other hand.

Hermione impatiently placed his hands in the right position, holding her other hand out in his.

They began to move to the Gramophone music but a slower piece of music began to play and Hermione sighed, 'Oh, I love this. My mum taught me to play it on the piano.'

'Oh. Did you want to sit down and listen to it; it's a bit of a slow...'

'No I'm okay if you are?' Hermione replied.

Ron nodded mutely and stared at everyone but Hermione; he was feeling so nervous, and this slow music made him feel as though he should probably get closer to her – maybe that's what she was expecting!

'S... sorry!' He stammered when he almost tripped them up, 'Do you want to get another drink? We could sit down for a bit...'

'Ron,' Hermione bit her lip noting how nervous he was, 'I think it would be easier if we danced a bit closer, especially to this kind of music.'

For a moment Ron stared then quickly answered, nodding fervently, 'Yeah... yeah you're probably right...'

Hermione closed the gap between them and pressed against him, her hands moving up to his neck.

Unable to contain a small strangled sound he moved his hands to encircle her waist.

'Is this okay for a while Ron?' She said, her head leaning against his chest.

'_Blimey_... as long as you like,' He said in a wavering voice.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to all my reviewers! You are stars, as ever_

Chapter Four – The Party in Full Swing

Hermione was enjoying being so close to Ron. Finally, an excuse to be this close to him without her crying uncontrollably and apologising over a dead rat or something equally as ridiculous – he felt so good and warm. She was glad her face was hidden from him; she was blushing so much.

Ron didn't quite know what to make of it; Hermione's body pressed against his the way it was! He'd never been this close to her – they'd hugged once after their fight in third year but that was more like a rugby tackle on Hermione's part. By comparison, this time was very different.

Unfortunately, a much livelier track began playing and feeling Ron stir a bit, Hermione said, 'I don't want to sit down, I'm...'

Ron stared down at the top of her head against his chest.

'I'm enjoying it. You know, being together... with you...' She admitted, breathlessly.

'Oh,' he replied staring straight ahead, 'First time anyone's ever said that to me - mostly they just want me to shut the door from the other side.'

Hermione laughed; she loved him, he was so funny without even trying.

A camera suddenly flashed beside them at hip level and for one mad moment Ron thought that Slughorn had hired the house elves to take some souvenir photo's of the night until he realised it was little Colin Creevey (who had never grown very tall in all his years at Hogwarts).

'Hi Ron! Hi Hermione! I didn't know you were coming together? Are you going out now? Harry didn't tell me! I saw him a minute ago – I can't believe I've been hired to take photos of the party! It's great this party isn't it?' He said, all in one breath as he held out the Polaroid he'd just taken of them.

'Thanks Colin, that's wonderful,' Hermione broke apart from Ron to receive Colin's photo.

'Yeah, thanks Colin,' Ron muttered sarcastically, annoyed at the interruption.

Colin however, failed to get Ron's irony and bounced off with even more enthusiasm in Harry's direction, obliviously trailing several balloons behind him that had got snagged on his camera strap.

Unfortunately Colin's interruption had broken their reverie and they looked at one another awkwardly.

'Let's sit down for a bit,' Ron decided.

The seats at their previous table had been taken, so they picked their drinks up and went to find Harry and Luna. However they realised that this decision would lead them straight into a crowd which contained Colin, Slughorn, a seedy looking photographer and at least two pale faced men drinking blood, so they wisely veered off in the direction of the Christmas tree.

'Wow,' exclaimed Ron as they drew near the tree, 'This is almost as good as the one in the Great Hall.'

'Well you know Slughorn – he only has the best. He probably knows someone who went into the enchanted Christmas tree business,' Hermione stared in awe at the glistening gold on the tree branches and live fairies scooting around the leaves.

Unfortunately the sight of the tree was not enough to block out the conversation happening on the other side. Apparently two students were admitting their undying love whilst half emerged in the branches, having drunkenly fallen in.

'You know what,' Ron said with a panicked expression at Hermione, who looked equally as awkward with what they were hearing, 'I think I'm missing the vampires...'

They moved away to try and find Harry again, however the room had gotten so packed that finding anyone smaller than Hagrid was going to be impossible.

'This is driving me mental,' Ron muttered as people shoved passed him and knocked Hermione's glass, 'Come on, follow me...'

They managed to sneak out of the office into the cool dungeon air.

'Bloody hell. I never thought I'd be glad to see this corridor,' Ron looked over at Snape's classroom door.

'Shall we go for a walk?' Hermione suggested.

'Yeah, alright.'

Their walk took them all the way up to the astronomy tower. Hermione was finding it much easier talking to Ron in the absence of a party. Walking seemed to make her mind work and she was able to keep the conversation flowing. They laughed and chatted all the way to the tower where the cool night air was welcoming as they stood overlooking the grounds on the balcony.

'This is loads better,' Ron closed his eyes and leant against the stone archway.

'Yes it is,' Hermione agreed, 'I've never been one for large crowds of people really.'

'Neither have I. Sort of weird seeing as how I've been brought up in the same house as one,' Ron grinned.

Hermione suddenly shivered – it was much colder away from the party and she was becoming chilly as the snow fell outside the balcony; she rubbed her arms.

'Do you want my jacket?' Ron offered, noticing her discomfort.

'If you don't mind. You've got shirt sleeves under there haven't you?'

'Yeah – here you go,' He said, draping his jacket over her shoulders.

'Thank you,' she responded, still shivering.

Ron kept looking at her; she wasn't stopping. Without really thinking about it, he stood behind her and began rubbing her arms through his jacket.

Hermione couldn't help it; she actually gasped.

'Thanks,' she said, her teeth chattering slightly.

'Mum used to do it to us when we were cold,' He muttered from behind her.

After a minute or so, he stopped and moved away.

'Is that any better?' He asked, standing beside the archway again.

Her cheeks were pink and she'd stopped shivering.

'Much.'

Ron grinned, 'We ought to do less bickering and more of this.'

'Definitely,' breathed Hermione.

'Hermione?' He began, 'Can I just say that despite all the nutjobs down there – I've actually really enjoyed tonight.'

'Thanks... I think.' Hermione smiled at him and shook her head slightly.

'Nah, you know, I mean... you've made my night really,' Ron blushed.

'Well I didn't really think it was Colin who had,' Hermione replied, amused.

'No,' Ron stared, oblivious to Hermione's humour, 'Definitely you.'

'Oh,' Hermione looked at him, realising he was being serious for once.

He took a step towards her but he faltered, 'Are you alright with that?'

'Of course I am...' she said, quietly.

He was closer again.

'And are you alright... with me?'

'Oh Ron, I'm more than alright with you.' She flushed as she realised her words – but it was too late, they were spoken.

He was very close. She watched his adams apple bob as he swallowed; she did the same.

'Good,' He croaked then whispered, 'I think you're more than alright too...'

His lips were ghosting over hers lightly; they both closed their eyes at the touch. When she didn't pull away, Ron pressed a little harder and they both moaned softly. After a beautiful ten seconds he pulled away and they opened their eyes to stare at one another.

Without warning, Hermione let out a small squeak, pulled him closer by his collar and gently probed her tongue into his mouth. Gasping and sighing they explored each other, their passion growing deeper the longer they kissed.

Eventually they broke free, needing to breathe more than anything else. Ron backed up to the wall and leant against it, drunkenly.

'Blimey,' was the only verbal response he could offer.

'Blimey,' Hermione agreed with a smile as she got her breath back.

Downstairs the party continued; Slughorn circling the room pompously. Harry and Luna managed to have a good time despite being surrounded by tipsy friends and Colin's photography. But Ron and Hermione never did see the best part by far, which was the group of loin cloth clad creatures that arrived at ten pm, having drunken a vat of wine between them, waving clubs and throwing stink bombs at random people.

'Oh look Harry,' Luna said unnecessarily as Harry half wrestled one to the floor and sat on it, 'Redcaps!'

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed this story – I had fun writing it! I can't believe we're finally going to see the Ron and Hermione kiss very shortly (well – I've got wait until Tuesday, but still looking forward to it!) Anyway – I hope everyone's enjoyed the last ten years, I'm certainly going to miss the Potter movies coming out, and can't believe it's nine years since I first watched Philosopher's Stone, read the four published books at the time and became a fan! It's so weird to think that so much time has passed. Anyway – happy DH Part 2 watching everybody! Here's hoping the kiss is a good one! LOL :D<em>


End file.
